The Companion
by RuBard Pie
Summary: The companion in the box was beautiful. He had wavy hair and youthful features. When Merlin touched the synthetic skin that covered the computer beneath he found that the companion felt so real. It took his breath away. It had to be the newest model of companion! The Limited Edition M-09.


**I'm kind of surprised that I'm finally writing this after struggling with it for so long, but I guess it's really happening. It really, really is, and I'm pretty happy about it. I always wanted to write a "Chobits"-like AU.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin (sorry to disappoint)**

 **onwards.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Merlin had just had the most exhausting day ever, and honestly, he just wanted to get home and drop into bed. His warm covers were beckoning to him. He tugged at the cheap tie he wore, loosening it slightly. Glancing out the window, he sighed. It was pouring down rain, and he didn't have an umbrella. Merlin pushed away from his desk, deciding the rest of the filing could wait until tomorrow. It wasn't like they were in too much of a hurry to get them processed anyway.

He wandered out of his office, rubbing at his eyes and fighting back a yawn. He joined Arthur, his _boss_ , in the elevator. Arthur droned on about what needed to be taken care of tomorrow because obviously _Merlin_ was the one who was slacking off too much. Merlin could care less at that moment. He just wanted to get home.

"Are you okay today?" Arthur asked hesitantly then, seeming a little worried with how Merlin had been silent the whole time, "Mithian is making lasagna tonight. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you…" He offered this in the nicest way possible. He was a good guy really.

"Fine… I'm just really tired," Merlin responded, applying a smile, "Ready for the weekend." Arthur snorted.

"Aren't we all." They parted ways at the entrance of the building, and Merlin glanced back to watch Arthur go. He missed the stolen nights and exciting exchanges that existed between them once upon a time. Those days were long gone though. Ever since Arthur married Mithian by proposition of his father, he had been faithful and dedicated to her. Merlin wasn't part of the picture anymore. His heart ached in his chest.

Merlin caught a taxi, staring out the window as he rode to his apartment. He would've walked if it wasn't raining so hard. They passed by a store displaying the latest models of _companions_. They were extremely beautiful robots with artificial intelligence and emotions systems. The newest versions were said to be the most personable companions as of thus far. Merlin had read only good things about them. He kind of wanted one… it would be nice to come home to someone else, even if it was just a companion.

Merlin pushed such thoughts back into the recesses of his mind, checking his email out of boredom. There wasn't anything all that interesting… before he knew it though, he was climbing the stairs to his apartment.

In front of the friendly green door was a large box with layer upon layer of tape, and it was littered with fragile stickers. Merlin stared at the box, his breath caught in his throat. He didn't even know how to feel. There had obviously been some sort of mistake because the box looked like… like a companion package. Sure enough though, the package was addressed to him. He pushed the box to the side a bit to open his apartment then dragged the giant thing into the entryway.

Merlin stared at the box for a long time before his curiosity got the better of him, and he began working it open. Gently, gently… he didn't want to damage the contents inside. Especially if it really was a companion. He'd have to return it immediately (which would be a regretful decision, but he didn't order one). Merlin found the card first. It was from Morgana…

Morgana had sent him a brand new companion for his birthday!? Merlin sighed, it was really a far too expensive gift. He had a feeling that Gwen had mentioned something about him wanting one. He pulled back the wrapping. He wasn't one to turn down a gift from a rich person anyway. Morgana probably didn't even bat an eye at…!

The companion in the box was beautiful. He had wavy hair and youthful features. When Merlin touched the synthetic skin that covered the computer beneath he found that the companion felt so _real_. It took his breath away. It had to be the newest model of companion! The _M-09_! Merlin was taken aback by how thoughtful Morgana had been. He opened the little label attached to the companion.

 _Limited Edition M-09_. In Morgana's pretty handwriting was written "he's one of a kind so be careful with him!". Merlin stared at the little card, swallowing. Why would Morgana go to all of the trouble of making a one-of-a-kind companion just for him? Merlin sucked in a deep breath, and began setting up a charging station for his new companion. What would he call him anyway. It was important to give a companion a name upon waking them for the first time.

Half of Merlin couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a beautiful and original companion (although some were customizable and you could dress them however you liked). The other half was wary about what this was going to cost him. Maybe Morgana was going to try and take him from Arthur's company again. He never knew with her. Merlin stared at his companion in silence. He really didn't want to return it… not now that he pretty much _owned_ it.

That's when he decided upon the name… _Mordred_. It seemed like a good fit. His companion's name was going to be Mordred.

About half an hour later, he was unable to wait any longer. Merlin began the boot the companion up. _Mordred_ … Merlin was excited beyond words. As he waited, he reached forward, touching the soft waves of Mordred's hair. He was so beautiful in Merlin's eyes. The high of getting something he had wanted for _years_ now was no where near running out.

Mordred sat up, eyes fluttering open, and it seemed so _human_. He looked at Merlin and smiled slightly, taking Merlin aback.

"Hello, Merlin," Mordred said, "Morgana told me you would be my master… What's my name?" Merlin's breath caught in his throat. It looked like Morgana had done some of the set-up for him, and he just couldn't get over how real Mordred seemed. His cheeks had attained some color, and his eyes didn't glow like other companion models. He wondered if Morgana had intentionally made him seem so human for some reason. Usually she shied away from all of that as to prevent owners from falling in love with their companions.

"M-Mordred," Merlin barely managed to say. Mordred smiled again.

"It sounds like a nice name," he responded happily. Merlin nodded slightly, his eyes flickering down to his hands. He felt embarrassed by how intensely Mordred was staring at him.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" Mordred offered, "I know how to cook, clean and my interface allows me to learn other tasks very easily." He spoke in a joyful tone, and he genuinely seemed to want to do anything that would make things easier for Merlin around the house.

"O-oh, yeah… that would be nice," Merlin said, slowly gaining his wind back. Mordred hopped to his feet, swayed and sat back down.

"...My battery is low," he informed Merlin, "But I will be sure to start taking care of you tomorrow!" Merlin stiffened slightly at Mordred's words but ended up not saying anything.

.

Waking up in the morning to breakfast was a new thing for Merlin. He didn't expect eggs and toast. In fact, he probably hadn't eaten breakfast in years. But Mordred was more than happy to set the plate before him with the biggest grin on his face.

"Morgana told me that you really like eggs, so I thought…" he trailed off, observing Merlin's expression as he took a bite.

"Needs salt," Merlin muttered, pouring some over his eggs. Mordred nodded, probably saving that bit of information for the next time.

"Would you like me to do the laundry while you're gone? There's quite a bit of it laying out… I could clean the place up a bit too. You shouldn't keep the curtains drawn, sunlight is rather good for you, you know," Mordred rambled on about whatever crossed his mind. Probably to make sure that he gave Merlin optimal care.

"Uh, sure," Merlin muttered into his cup of coffee, which had been made perfectly to his tastes. Morgana had spent too much time, setting Mordred up for him. He could have done all of that.

Not twenty minutes later, Merlin was out the door and headed to work. He was a bit distracted by Mordred, but… surely that would remedy itself eventually.

* * *

 **I would love a review!**

 **~Minatu**


End file.
